Date Night
by kuromi sama llama chan kun
Summary: Tahno asks Korra on a date, but things don't go to well. I don't own LoK, or any of its characters. For Carson, because you deserve a proper fanfic.


"Alright, there she is, the Fire Ferret." Tahno peered over the entrance of the Pro Bending Arena. "Whew, here goes." He fixed his clothes, straightened his posture, and made sure his waves were intact. He entered the arena with confidence in every step, making sure he looked presentable for his prey. He cleared his throat, then searches the Arena for Korra. She was skillfully training her Pro Bending, knocking every disk with a quick stream of water. Tahno searched the arena for any bystanders, this shit needs to be said alone. "Hey, Fire Ferret." Tahno said with his cool, collected tone of voice. Her fierce movement stopped, and her attention was on the curly haired douche bag. "What could be so important that it interrupts my training, pretty boy?" She said with annoyance in her voice. Tahno stayed calm, just as he promised himself. "I was only wondering if, uh, you, would like to, ahem, go out for some, ahem, cactus juice, y'know, if didn't have anything else better to do." Korra's focused, determined face turned red. "W-What place did you have in mind?" She went back to training, hoping that Tahno didn't notice her blush. "Well, I know a place around here, uh, if that's okay." Korra sighed. "Okay, Tahno." As much as he wanted to explode into glee, he remained cool. "Alright, I'll meet you in front of here in, uh, a few hours." Korra nodded nervously. "Yeah, 'kay."

"AND THEN, TAHNO SAID, 'OHHH KORRA, LET'S MARRY AND HAVE A ZILLION BABIES,' AND THEN, KORRA SAID 'OH TAHNO, I DON'T KNOW, I GOTS TO PRACTICE FOR PRO BENDING, I DON'T HAS THE TIME TO TAKE CARE OF OUR CHILDREN' AND THEN TAHNO SAID 'BUT KORRA, I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY BOY' AND THEN KORRA SAID, 'NO TAHNO, WE MUST ABORT THIS LITTLE MONSTER,' AND THEN TAHNO-" 'Ikki, if you're gonna make wild assumptions about me and Tahno's 'outing', can you go tell Jinora, or someone else?" Korra told Ikki as she tried to decide what to wear. Ikki pouted. "If something good happens, feel free to share so I can continue my story." The little girl skipped away, finding someone else to share her predictions with. Korra sighed. She knew that Tahno has changed, but this much?

Tahno stood out in front of the Arena with much anticipation. He was casually dressed, more casual than his usual flashy uniform. "Korra, I l-like you. I like you, Korra. Fire Ferret Korra, I like you. Kor-" "Sorry I'm late, I had to deal with some, uh, children." Ikki's stories got out of hand, and Tenzin got mad at Korra for teaching children inappropriate material. "Well, let's go." _C'mon, grab her hand. _Tahno waited for the right moment, but the way her arm swung as she walked, it got complicated. As they stopped to cross the street, her hand stood still, and the perfect opportunity appeared. As he reached for her hand, she decided to fix her hair. _Shit. Well, let's hope that things get better later. _

"AND THAT'S WHEN I TOLDS HER, I TOLDS HER, I'LL SEND YOU TO A WATERY GRAVE, YOU biiiiiitch." Tahno flailed, clinging to Korra. "Waaaaiter, another cactus juice pleaaaaase." Korra did nothing watch Tahno act like a complete fool.. "Tahno, I think I'm gonna call it a night." Korra stood up and grabbed her coat. "WAIT NO, KORRA WAIT." With all of his strength, Tahno stood up straight, put his hands on Korra's shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "Korra, I want to tell you that I liiiiiiiike-" Tahno stopped, he felt a strong pain in his stomach. "You like .. what?" He grabbed his stomach in agony, still trying to finish his sentence. "Korra, I like-" At that moment, Tahno let out a huge stream of vomit. "Ugh. Sit down, at least." She patted his back out of sympathy, trying not to inhale the stench. As soon as Tahno finished vomiting, he looked up at Korra, and yelled triumphantly "KORRA I LIKE YOU!". ".. What?" Tahno immediately lost consciousness.

Korra walked down the streets, holding Tahno on her back. Korra sighed. "Tahno, you are such a dork." Tahno mumbled and cuddled her back. "Ugh, this isn't manly. For me, at least." He hid his face from the public, making sure his reputation stayed cool and manly as ever. "Tahno, you're not manly, you're the unmanly-est boy I've ever met." Tahno scoffed. "Yes, because you're manlier. You're carrying a grown man on your back, I beg to differ." Korra chuckled. "Hey Korra, what I said back there, I-" "What happened back there stays back there, don't sweat it. You were too drunk to think with common sense." Tahno sighed, he blew it. "Well, you can just put me down here; I think I can walk the rest of the way." Korra stopped in her tracks. "Are you sure? You almost fell in your own vomit back there." Tahno nodded. "Yup, I can walk. Release me, woman." Korra bent down to let him off her back. "Alright well, thank you for a lovely evening, Tahno." She smiled, as if she actually had a nice time. "Oh, um, no problem. So, maybe next week same thing, same place?" She beamed. "Sure." She kissed his cheek, and turned to walk the other direction. Tahno froze, speechless. The only words he had to say about this situation was "Nailed it."


End file.
